


sneak peak

by wongweed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, minor appearances of nct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: Some people like spoilers and Lucas is their man. He calls it free promoting, but Mark disagrees.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: LucasFicFest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this prompt turned out good. I'm sorry if it's not what you had in mind ;w;  
> I'm sucker for established relationships and what comes after it so so I wrote it like that.

It is a Sunday morning in the month of May, marking the start of Summer vacation. Unlike people who have money and the time for vacation overseas, Mark isn't blessed in these particular areas. It'll be his final year after the break and he has assignments due. So, he is back at his hometown, though not alone, for a breather.

Lucas, they have known each other since the beginning of university, has tagged along with him. _I've no money for trips back and forth. Though my parents said they'd sponsor my ticket, it isn't necessary. I'm saving up for Christmas —and directed a sharp gaze at him, rudely pointing finger too— and you are coming with me_. Mark remembers everything Lucas said word by word as they were packing up.

Lucas is a chatterbox. He gives information you don't ask. Not an admirable quality, but it's one thing Mark adores and sometimes tolerates. Besides, Lucas doesn't take no's harshly.

"Mark—" Lucas' voice booms in the small room Mark occupies on the second floor.

"What is it?" Mark swirls around in his chair. He raises a brow at Lucas; sprawled out on Mark's barely bigger than a single bed, looking at the fan whirling fast on the ceiling.

Lucas has a strange side. Honestly, Mark is always amazed with Lucas' ability in staying focused but also getting distracted as well— Lucas should be doing his summer project, not observe the turning fan.

Mark doesn't have the heart to call out. Lucas is often tired. He will be starting intern ship after the breaks over and though Lucas doesn't verbalise, brushing off his worries with a smile usually, Mark knows. He decides he can allow the giant a moment of pleasant nothingness.

Lucas rolls to land on his feet, straightens his back, and crosses the small distance in three and half swings of his legs. Lucas makes everything feel and appear small. Mark is no exception.

"You're writing?" Lucas peeks over Mark's shoulder, eyebrows scrunched.

"And you shouldn't look without permission!" Mark grunts, pushing away Lucas. More likely, he tries to push. Lucas is one giant boulder.

"Hush, baby. I'll not spoil…. Much." 

Mark can only grunt and let the giant do what he wants.

First Dance

"Eli!" I found myself waking up to the hushed whispers and the gentle knocks. I was still puzzled, sleep laden, and began to ponder —What is the name of Holy Lights— until consciousness settled steadily in my bones and I sprang up at once.

I almost toppled down the bed, scrambled on fours to the window. I could feel the blood pumping through my heart— louder, louder, and louder and it wasn't a pleasant feeling, I could guarantee for sure. 

It was fear. I prayed to all the thousands of Gods of the universe and beyond for the night to pass without any accidents.

"Will!" I hissed, unlatching the window. The first thing I registered was the midnight wind against my face.

So freezing! Winter was fast approaching.

"Morning, love!" He sounded lovely as always: all the sweetness trapped on his lips, the gleaming brown eyes, as he was perched on the bough extending toward my window.

I hissed again, reaching out, "Don't morning me!" I pulled at his ear though there was no weight to my grip. He whined, flashing his glossy puppy eyes at me. Usually, those eyes granted him mercy but at the moment they were useless. 

"You deserved such, " I huffed, retrieving my hand but he caught my wrist midway.

Here comes— 

"I do not, my la— Acho!" 

I stared at him incredulously.

He stared back. More likely, struggling to keep his eyes open because he kept sneezing one after another while trying to keep quiet.

"Heaven knows what my family will do if they catch us, Will—" I could feel the headache coming.

"You mean your family who is fast asleep. Don't look like that. Hehehe…. I tipped one of the maids with sleeping powders—" He was rubbing his thumb over the back of my knuckle and as he finished his sentence I almost wanted to slap him with my very own hand he was lovingly caressing.

"You idiot, what if they find out?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"No— that's not what… I….—"

Everything happened in a flash. He relinquished his hold on my wrist and then leapt into my chamber, colliding against me and we both went down. 

He was more stupid than romantic.

I groaned, clutching whatever was conveniently at my disposal. It happened to be his dress shirt and somewhat of his man tits for what he whimpered pathetically. 

Do I feel guilty? Not at all. He had that coming.

His hand had cushioned the back of my head and took the damage of the fall and for that, I felt immense guilt.

"You idiot!" I held onto him tighter.

"Yours." He replied, cheekiness dripping in his voice.

God, I love him so much!

|

* * *

No. Mark can not let the giant do as he pleases. Heat crawl all over him, forcing out a small whimper.

"Lucas, stop reading it aloud!" Mark grumbles. He pushes at Lucas's face with his palm, away from the screen while the other hand hits 'save as' and closes the file.

"Mark," Lucas chirps, wrapping his arms around Mark's chest as he hovers over his shoulder behind the chair. "Wasn't it me who was out past curfew and you had to open the window for me when we were freshmen at uni?" 

"......." 

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaark—"

"Fine. Fine. It was inspired by that."

"Then shouldn't I be allowed to read? I'm the source of it and part of intellectual property!"

"Last time I checked, calling out your lover from the window ain't copyrighted to 'wong yukhei', so no."

"Meanie—"

There is a long pause. Meanwhile, Mark turns off his desktop, and chances a glance at Lucas.

Lucas seems to contemplate whether he should whine and get rejected, or do something else with a greater probability of victory. He rests his chin on Mark's shoulder and hugs firmly. The rueful sigh escaping his lips doesn't bother Mark.

Mark knows when to worry and when not to.

"Shouldn't you be doing your assignment, Xuxi? You remember that we are going to the market, right, this evening!" 

"Shit—"

"Right."

* * *

To: Hei

Bro, stop parading your privileges on twitter.

From: Hei

But Mark, I'm doing you free marketing!!!

To: Hei

I….. 

From: Hei

It's okay, baby. I won't spoil anything, alright.

* * *

If student life is nothing but hell, working life is the hellest. 

Mark graduated with flying colours with the letter of recommendation from the head of the Literature Department and another bonus one from his senior —Johnny Suh— which helped him to secure a position for the monthly corner at the newly flourishing magazine—Punch. The outlet is pop culture focused, covering fashion, music, and bits of informative affairs of the world. Last but not the least, the magazine supports individualism and freedom; advice on relationships regardless of its kind anonymously is well received by youth. Mark works under Johnny who's in charge of editorial and quality check.

Mark loves his jobs. They're everything he wished to do while establishing himself as a known person in the industry, but the stress sometimes gets him. The only outlet is writing for self satisfaction —the world he builds allows him to de-stress.

If Mark is busy, Lucas is the busiest. The man had been on a run since he started his job. Mark can't fathom the stress of being part of a big corporation. The higher the position, the greater the workload. He wants to spend time with Lucas. It isn't like they don't see each other. No, they do. But after dinner and everything, they are too tired to talk even. The only thing keeping Mark going is their cuddling when they sleep.

So, Mark is amused but also not at the same time at the situation when his stan twitter account is flooded with encouraging messages from his faithful readers —some whining even. 

In truth, the messages are heart-warming, but that doesn't get Lucas off the hook.

"What did I say about no flashing, Lucas?" Mark begins, poking at the bowl of cereals and milk, and bites a spoonful. He looks up, his eyes narrowed, and lips pressed thin as he chews. 

**Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.**

Lucas shrinks into his seat across the small dining table situated in the space between the living room and kitchen. He has protein shake and fruit salad for breakfast. "I did not flush anyone but you." Lucas prances, swallowing a mouthful of his protein shake and forks out tiny pieces from his bowl of fruit salad.

"You know what I mean!" Mark hisses though there's no weight behind his words. It is not that Lucas gave away major spoilers, but still he doesn't want anyone finding out about him. Not now. Only a handful of people know about his hobby.

Someday, he will make his public debut. Someday in near future.

* * *

A year and half has gone by, and Mark manages to pitch his first work for an anthology. It is a collection of short fictions with supernatural elements to be published in the upcoming autumn. Not to brag but he has gained a steady amount of followers, though they know him as Maples, his pseudonym.

There's a funny speculation going around that Maples is a beauty with brains or that average but godly skills and so on. Some remarks are rude, but that's okay. Mark has Lucas to fall back on and get that confidence boost. Not to mention, Johnny is supportive and protective of him too.

It is the weekend after his final submission to the publishing house, a long break overdue, and he has plans with Lucas. Not anything grandeur or arduous; a simple dinner date prepared by Lucas.

"Morning!" Mark finds Lucas in their kitchen. "What are you making?"

"It's way past morning, Mark. Did you sleep well?" Lucas bares a toothy smile, quick on his feet as he pours a glass of juice for Mark and sets it on the table. "I'm making us lunch. Nothing fancy, ramen and eggrolls."

Mark watches Lucas' back as he walks back to the counter. Did he mention Lucas was only wearing his sad excuse of booty shorts which barely hide his booty at all. Not that Mark minds the view. It is a sight pleasant for sore eyes and tired mind. If serenity is tangible, it would be watching Lucas in his fancy apron over his booty shorts.

"Thank you, Xuxi. What would I do without you?" Mark sighs, sipping on his juice and dreamily ogling at Lucas. Ah, bliss!

"Still being emo and sad somewhere?" Lucas whistles, flipping the pan with expertise. 

"You mean less dispatch slip ups?" Mark snorts, eyeing the empty glass. He contemplates whether to wash the glass right away or later.

Lucas belows, cutting green onions and other things for toppings, "Reminds me, I found a fan of yours! I swear, I didn't do it purposely. We're having lunch and I just happened to catch a glimpse of her cell screen. And we just???? Bonded??? Over our love for Maples."

Mark's mouth stays hinged, eyes as wide as the tea saucers.

Lucas looks up after the silence and bursts into laughing. "Oh dear, Mark, your secret's safe. I didn't explicitly narrate my connection with Maples, if you're wondering. We discussed a few of your early fan works and our favourites. That's all."

"You sure you didn't give any spoilers?" Mark knows Lucas never intends to spill, but it just happens whenever it happens. Thankfully, never the crucial details, but new characters or a twist to certain development that leaves the readers wanting more. "I sometimes think you're a sadist."

Lucas chuckles, batting his lashes in what he claims to be pretty effective. "If I did, I'd give away that I know you, right?"

Mark hardens his gaze. 

"Just that… you're writing for an original project. That's all. That's marketing." 

"And they didn't ask how you know?"

"I said my better half works in the publishing company."

"Smart."

"Do I get rewards?" 

"Do you think you do?"

"Of course."

"Tonight."

"Reminds me," Lucas has a devious smile, his eyes litersl stars and shine and Mark fears what's to come next. He still doesn't get how Lucas managed to take a peak at his work. Probably when he left his screen on and fell asleep in the middle of writing. It's their routine on nights Mark too tired to get himself to bed. Lucas would come home, tuck Mark securely in the bed and save his work before turning off the computer. "Isn't there a scene where the night lord bites the beauty of the South?"

Matk is feverish. Goddamn. He avoids like looking at Lucas. "That's not me."

"I want it tonight." Lucas serves them lunch, throwing in s wink.

"God, you're awful!" Mark groans, digging into the steaming bowl of ramen.

* * *

Winter lands late November with chill and marks the start of shift in the air —shops have already began distributing pamphlets, early shopping offers, gift shops, and many things. His work also has picked up. Punch has been climbing the success ladder, and so does the need for greater work force. Fortunately, at last, they hired freshers with competitive and creative skills. Mark's in charge of supervising a team of writers geared towards global contents. The work load is unusual but not to the point of unhealthy. It's a great help that Johnny recruited Kun, an old friend of his, and placed Kun with Mark. Together, they make a great team.

Mark's debut goes smooth and he is invited to an event organised by the publisher of his first original work. _**A red Christmas**_ —the tittle of his work in the anthology tittled Crimson Tales. The anthology is a compilation of five different authors and two of them are debutant works. The is well received by the adults. So, he is to attend the book signing event.

Honestly, Mark is elated. It is going to be his first public appearance as Lee Minhyung.

"Lucas, do you want to want to accompany me to the book event next week?" Mark asks, twiddling with his fingers. The event is on Sunday and he knows how much they both deserve a good rest, especially, Lucas who's most of time running back and forth from cities and countries occasionally. "You don't need to force yourself though."

Because Mark is an adult doesn't mean it nullifies the hopeless romantic in him that always seeks Lucas by his side. They haven't been on a proper date since months and he hopes they can go out and have a dinner date after the event.

"It's alright. I'm well rested to go with you. What time?" Lucas grins, appearing younger than his age. 

Mark marvel's the smile, relishing in the comfort of it. He serves more meat to Lucas' plate, squirming happily in his seat. "We arrive at three in the afternoon. It'll last for two hours and half most. then we can dinner outside. And watch a movie?"

"Alright. Now stop giving me all the meat." Lucas whispers, his voice teasing by the last syllables, followed by lopsided grin.

If it weren't for them eating outside, Mark might have punched Lucas. The audacity! 

* * *

"So what was your inspiration for the red Christmas?" It's a female reader first on the queue, looking every part of sophistication and grace.

Mark blushes involuntarily. He knew he is going to be asked such questions. He even rehearsed much to come off as smooth as the nightlord of North, but he fails miserably. "Will the twilight movie suffice?" It is far better than giving away the original cause. 

This seems to satisfy the fan enough. "The sparkling vampire was hot indeed." She laughed, genuinely excited. "I'm looking forward to your next work, Mr. Lee." And she left.

Mark can tell the amused gaze concentrated on his neck belongs Lucas who is given a seating at the back with snacks and juice and a free signed book from the authors.

The next in line is also a female fan. Most of them are women of age ranges from eighteen to thirty. And few male readers.

"I really love the beauty of the South. She's such a refreshing character. Did you take any inspiration from personal circle or researched?" Another fan asks. She is blushing quite red, but brave enough.

Mark spares a comforting smile her way, nodding his head, and signing the book. He adds another heart. By the time he is more than comfortable with the question and answer program. "What do you think?" He jests, the fan literally steaming at that. "Someone close. Very close." He adds.

"That's sweet to know." She responses. It appears she's blessing him. 

Mark doesn't know what kind of expression he wore to warrant such reaction. It is pleasant nonetheless. "Thank you for reading."

"If nightlord of the North were to confess to beauty of the South in modern day, how will he do?" 

This question tugged at Mark's heart. "Well he is man of character and nobility. Probably plan a grand dinner date with her favourite flowers and candles on the terrace and cook the dinner himself on a lovely fullmoon. Also serve the best wine. Might do an acoustic poetry sesh too. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"I'm gonna do the same for my girlfriend." The girl whispers with a smitten smile.

"Good luck to you!" Mark holds up his thumb after jotting down a few dishes to try on the back off her book.

The event comes to an end in matter of time. Mark hasn't even realized how the two hours passed by. It was a fulfilling event.

"Is that how you are going to propose to me, Mark?" Lucas' arm is wrapped up around Mark's as they fall into a slow pace along the pedestrian, taking notes of the early Christmas vibes. The shops lined up are lively and decorated with cute stickers and tinsels.

"W-what—" Mark almost trips if not for Lucas' secure grip on his arm. Lucas straightens him up, reaching out to pull the scarf around Mark's neck to his chin. Mark goes puddle at that. Goddamn.

"I asked," Lucas resumes their walk, snuggling to Mark's side. "Are you going to propose me with a terrace dinner date? By the way, are you taking culinary lessons behind my back?"

It's not that Mark and Lucas never talked about their future. They certainly have that complicated part sorted out. Mark recalls the sort of grand confession Lucas pulled on him. It was their friend's year-end party —fire crackers and pots and rockets in the backyard and their friends laughter a sweet cacophony tuned out— being giggly and tipsy. The kiss tasted like the cocktails they drowned in —sweet, tangy, and burning— and Lucas professed, _I'm so much in love with you. I want to marry you someday, Mark_. 

"Yes." Mark is breathless. He watches the puff of steam blowing out of his own mouth. The warmth flooding his cheeks is soothing. "I'm learning. I know how to make various kinds of soup and dumplings so far."

"Aw, don't you deserve a praise hmm?" Lucas coos and croons, and drags Mark to the nearest alley available. He takes advantage of the dusk, hiding Mark beneath his larger frame. No one will suspect. He kisses him feverently. "And a kiss."

"You're evil." Mark sighs, the smile tugged on his lips betraying his horror. Mark never knew he likes risks until Lucas. The first time Lucas showed his semi exhibitionist trait —dragged into an empty gallery and necked and kissed just because the baby was needy— Mark couldn't look at Lucas without setting himself on fire.

"I can hear the gears in your head turning, Mark." Lucas muses, smoothing out Mark's attire. He leans, brushing nose lightly against Mark's.

"Lube it up." Mark piques, letting Lucas drag him to the other side of the alley. He keeps glancing at the huge grin on Lucas' lips as they come to the other side of the block: street food.

Lucas says, "Doesn't this remind you of our uni days?" It's nostalgic, his pretty doe eyes glinting under the lamps hanging down from the food stall's corner. The sight reminds Mark of a Yukhei much younger and softer on the edges, boyish charms, and enthusiastic. The slight accent still clinging to his smooth voice even after years.

Mark wishes this sight to repeat as long as possible in his life. Perhaps, gray hair and wrinkled, but the face of this man forever in his sight. Close to him. Next to him. By his side. Mark's lips curved upward. He orders for another plate of deep fried shrimps. "It's on me." 

"Omo, my night lord!" Lucas swoons, blinking his eyes shy and pretty with a mouthful of noodles.

"Xuxi!" Mark hisses, serving pieces of shrimp to Lucas' plate. "You, arrant obtuse." He also amuses himself with Lucas' bemused features. It is adorable.

* * *

Summer rolls around just as spring is taking its reluctant leave. The skies too bright and blue and white clouds are of any help to beat the heat growing each day. It also means vacations —a sweet delicacy for bookworms of genre fictions. Especially novellas which are considered snacks on two nights and one day trips to beaches and spas or, in country-sides, away from the busy city and starless skies.

"Mark, it's okay." Lucas rubs the back of Mark's palm. He has a tender smile hanging on his lips as well as his crescented eyes. His arms tightens around Mark's frame, pulling the smaller figure close against his chest, and nuzzles to the hallow of Mark's neck.

Mark yeilds to Lucas' warmth despite the summer heat; it's cosy and Lucas smells like his mint soap and rich aftershave and it's because Lucas is his boyfriend. "I mean, I know I gave my best—" Mark sighs, gazing upward at the clear sky. It's certainly is too of a good day to mop about in one's window seat. "I'm just...still skeptical. It still terrifies me to put my thing on the market for scrutiny. Ah!"

"I know. I know. Your feelings are valid, baby. And I know that you worked the hardest." Lucas' fingertips travel from the back of Mark's palm upward to his arm and rub at his bicep comfortingly. "As a reader, not because I'm your boyfriend, I enjoyed the adventures of the boy who changed for better. I am sure everyone will love their character growth. My favourite is when they worked their butts off to help the dying food shop. It was so cool." He clucks, suddenly excited and squirming in his position. "Reminds me, can we go out for a pottery lessons, babe?" 

"Can you make tiny cups with your giant palms? I'm curious." Mark laughs, clasping his hands together with a smack and winces momentarily afterward. "I want those fancy tiny things to show off on my desk."

Lucas snorts, burying his face further against Mark's neck. Mark can feel the disapproval without needing to look. It makes him giggle even more. He reaches behind him to affectionately mess up Lucas' unkempt hair. Mark whispers, "Make me a trophy plate. The huge ones!" 

"Sure, sure, your Majesty Lee." Lucas quips, sinking his teeth in mock threat into Mark's neck. 

"I think the gang asked to gather at Johnny's place for the summer party?" Mark hums, petting Lucas' head.

"Are you sure it's not his and Kun's engagement party?" Lucas muses, his shoulders shaking. It's not long before he's laughing with his whole frame, eyes squinted.

"No —when that happened? Why I'm not told?" Mark shifts to ogle at Lucas, bemused and baffled, gaping mouth. His mouth firms an eventual circle when he connects the dots in his head. "I can't believe. He played me. Man, Haechan's gonna win. I'm loosing Hundred bucks."

"For a writer, you are kinda dumb." Lucas doesn't allow Mark to answer because he clasps his mouth on Mark's opened one with no sign of stoping anytime soon.

* * *

"I can't believe Johnny's got married. I thought he was a Casanova." Mark sips from his flute. He enjoyed the sea breeze, salt and other compounds that makes the scent unique and addicting while sheltered underneath a colorful beach umbrella from the summer sun. He is lying on the chair. There is a small table containing beverages next to him and then Lucas' chair.

Lucas turns to face him, wearing the pair of ridiculous red framed shades like some dumb American movie rip off. He still looks kind of hot though, Mark begrudgingly admits to himself.

"We all thought the same. I honestly thought he'd get one blonde girl from the state at forty-five or something and then murdered cold— ouch!" Lucas whines, glaring at Mark. "What was that for!" 

"Dude, don't say that. I feel bad." The fit of laughters coming out him in no way shows his remorse. "I mean, that's pretty hilarious. I feel bad." Mark has the audacity to look innocent. "Beside, I just kicked your thigh, lightly. It's nothing compared to what you do."

"Sure. Sure." Lucas trails off.

There follows a silence both of them knew what it means. It's the giant obvious question they have avoided bringing up. On rare days, if they do somehow end up on it, it ends with a fight and then make up. Mark's not fond of that routine.

"I think it's time." Lucas brings Mark out of his musing, almost making him choke on his wine. He isn't looking at Mark, his line of sight fixated on the waves hitting ashore. 

Mark wonders, if their lives were as easy as the sand bed of the shore.

* * *

_**Three summers later.** _

"Now I pronounce you husbands."

Mark heard the cheers and whistles echos in the small cathedral as the grooms put a seal on their vows with the enchanted kiss in newfound shyness. And lots of tears clinging to their lashes. It briefly stressed him that he has to get his make up redone if necessary. He laments his idea of a fairy theme marriage. He also regrets getting along with Haechan's elaborate makeup suggestion —be the melon fairy you always want to be: the very main character of Mark's picture book for children published months prior. It's your mfing marriage Mark. Lucas, his poor husband rode on the idea along with him.

Lucas looks gorgeous and ridiculously handsome in his attire — a three piece suit with dark green vest and cost, a blood red tie tucked into the best, and a huge rose pinned to his left. Lucas' eye make up is exactly like Mark's except the presence of glitter and gloss, and hair pushed backward. Mark still can't believe his husband is so fucking handsome.

"Mark, you're making me blush." Lucas has the audacity to feign prudence, batting his lashes and holding both of Mark's hands in his. It's so cliché to state at your husband after the kiss and Mark planned to be casual, but the onslaught of emotions renders him pathetically gaping.

"Shut up. I'm savoring my husband's handsomeness." Mark fires, determined to ogle though he soon turns a shade of red —he wonders if the blush Haechan slathered on his cheeks looks lotion for healthy skin would hide it. "I hate you."

"Love you, darling."

"I hate to break it to you two, but can we move to the reception? We're, no, I'm hungry. The cake's not gonna cut itself." Johnny intervenes. Kun looks equally unapologetic next to him.

Mark also realizes their guests snickering at them in good humour. He scrunches his nose in distaste. Talk about family and friends. A small but tender smile spreads on his lips. Mark is glad that their parents are present amongst them and look genuinely happy despite the earlier protests firing the begining of their relationship. He is grateful that they are blessed with good people. It wasn't easy but not hopeless either.

"Let's go." Mark winds his arm around Lucas' and they slow walk their way to the reception being held in the backyard. It isn't big like their guests — a gathering of fourty people including themselves.

A small and efficient marriage reception. They will throw a dinner party for their collogues and acquaintances later in the month after their honeymoon trip to Bali.

-x-

"God, I'm tired." Mark flops onto the hotel bed, relishing in the soft mattress and coolth of air conditioned sheet against his bare skin. He was dressed in his usual short shorts, loose tank top, nothing fancy for their first night as husbands. In his defense, they are way past that impressing each other phase —Lucas literally gave him the rosy glow two nights before their wedding when Mark was stressed and looked like he would have a melt down. Not that he was. He was feeling emotional, but who would say no to a good fuck? Not Mark Lee soon to be Mark Lee-Wong.

Lucas also shares the same view with Mark except he looks ridiculously attractive without trying. He lies next to Mark, a leg throw over Mark's waist and his fingers buried in Mark's head. "Sleep."

"Are we not going to consummate our marriage?" 

"You are definitely tired."

"Sleep never stopped you tho—"

"4 AM sex sounds nice. Isn't that what your warlock boy does in the book? Let's try that. I'm setting up an alarm."

"Stop READING MY THINGS! OH GOD. I HATE YOU!"

"Say that at 5AM post sex. Muuuwah!"

"Fuck you!"

"Obviously, as my husband you should."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
> the begining of mark's fanfic author life!

Mark was past a semester of the freshmen year. A lot of things happened, and most of them were positively progressive.

He had tremendous improvement in socialization. Half of the credit went to his friends. Pitiful as it was, high school Mark wasn't a cool kid according to his peers, and he hated to admit it, but he was kind of a geek, lost between music sheets, hidden behind the grandfather piano tucked at the back of school's musical auditorium where the mass was held. Yes, he went to a prestigious religious school and he regretted none of it.

Mark’s group of reputable friends: thanks Johnny and Jaehyun —the two horses of apocalypse, the campus thing, not made up by Mark himself— as well as his admirable sworn brother Taeyong. The trio were the male Gods of the campus. Besides, he signed up for the basketball club which earned him a bit of attention from the opposite sex though it was unwanted.

Yes, he swung the other way despite going to a religious school.

God and his sexuality were two different things. Mark had the epiphany not because he kissed his childhood crush aka his best friend Kang Mina at the age of sweet sixteen and concluded he wasn’t into her as much as he thought, but because of someone else. It was done out of a dare and truly a dare it was. As high school cliché would have, the dare went like this —kiss someone of the challenger's choice.

Don't these kids get tired of such disgusting dare? Mark wondered amidst the cahoots of his friends and few seniors he was acquainted with while his mouth was slotted against Kim Jungwoo.

Jungwoo was one year senior above him but they were of the same neighbourhood so they hung around a lot. Between Jungwoo and Mark, formality was an alien concept ever since Mark had bought an eight year old gap-toothed Jungwoo a melon ice cream —a beautiful tale of unparalleled friendship. Mark thought kissing Jungwoo would be weird, yet Jungwoo's tongue down his throat made him question himself.

It spurred him curious.

One thing led to other and somehow by the beginning of next month, Jungwoo became his semi-sex friend for a solid seven times —they never went all the way, Mark was too scared for that part and Jungwoo was always nice— until Jaehyun confessed to Jungwoo and they stopped.

Jungwoo was Mark's sex adviser to this day — _all big boys are soft, Mark._ Jungwoo's words had opened a whole new world for Mark.

Beside making it to the basketball team on his first day —a feat on its own because their trial was intense, or so he had heard— Mark had another goal set on his mind. That was making his roommate his friend who just happened to be going through some issues which delayed their arrival. Those were the words of his dorm head.

Mark believed God favoured him. The ultimate delay of his roommate's arrival birthed opportunities for Mark to devise an effective plan.

Mission Roommate to Friend. Jaehyun snorted when he heard Mark's plan and offered him best wishes despite the pity filled gaze spared in Mark's way.

Mark took a vow to prove Jung Jaehyun wrong.

A week later Mark returned to his room to find another human being occupying the other side of the room. Mark was prepared.

"You must be my roommate. Lucas, right?" Mark beamed at the other, holding his hand out.

Lucas seemed surprised. Mark noted the way Lucas' cheeks went florid, and a set of pearls unravelling in seconds. It felt like a slow motion burn where Mark felt each fraction of second tearing through his ribs and pricking at his heart.

_Damn, the boy was cute. Oh, fuck!_

* * *

_“Never date your roommate, Mark.” A sobbing Taeyong who painted a pitiful picture of damsel in distress advised while drowning away their misery in sweet potatoes and coke last Christmas. Mark didn't pried further into the matter, but maybe he should have._

_But, again, Mark never thought he would find himself in a situation similar to Taeyong. He couldn’t help doubt God's benevolence._

* * *

"Hahaha….you know my name. I'm Lucas. Ah! Hahaha....What's your name?" Lucas shied away from Mark's eyes while he shook Mark's offered hand.

_What an adorable boy!_

Mark had decided that if he were to turn a Taeyong-o-in-distress, he would worry about it when he would cross that bridge. He had an inkling it would be sooner than he expected. 

"I'm Mark lee. Minhyung is my Korean name by the way." The second part was unwarranted yet Mark offered the knowledge. He reasoned it as what-if Lucas needed to know his official name for whatever reasons.

"Oh! That's a nice name. Both of them are. I'm Lucas Wong. That's my English name. My birth name is Wong Yukhei, Cantonese by the way. Hard to pronounce so I use Lucas in my international student thingy." Lucas made many gestures —bizarre hand movements, scrunching up his nose, lightly smacking his lips, squinting his eyes, and an exasperated sigh.

 _Boy, you seemed tired. Let me kiss you better_ — Mark was glad his brain and mouth never malfunctioned.

"Yukhei sounds cool. A little difficult to pronounce, still a beautiful name. Just like Lucas." Mark grinned at the other, nodding with certain holier than thou demeanour. It seemed to impress Lucas. Or that was Mark's conclusion. Whatever the result was, Mark was happy to see a full smile on Lucas' features.

_A beauty to behold, ah!_

"Thanks. I'm happy that you are my roommate, Mark." The way Lucas rasp lilted voice uttered his name coupled with that stardust glinting on a canvas of dark skies like eyes and ruddy full lips, Mark was certainly a goner.

"Likewise, Lucas." Mark replied jovially, bumping his fist with Lucas'.

Lucas, Mark had observed subjectively, was what you would call a social butterfly. The boy was an expert when it came to chatting up with complete strangers, making more friends from unexpected majors, and getting along with seniors who were rumours to be kind of bullies —the slightly overbearing ones, the ones who make you run errands. Mark was envious yet inexplicably infatuated with Lucas.

It didn't help that despite Lucas' outgoing personality, the boy was a complete helpless chick when it was his turn to be complimented. It was subtle, indiscernible to unpractised eyes. Lucas would giggle, the kind where he his voice would go boom, boom, boom like that was the only noise ever within the vicinity. Lucas also hid his hands behind his own back, twiddling with his fingers when he felt shy —not that Mark was looking purposely at Lucas' back (the lack of butt hurt his soul, but, as he thought, no one could be perfect). He just happened to be walking behind their newfound group of friends with Lucas in the lead (okay, maybe he have a thing for Lucas' broad back). Their group discussed the project they submitted and their grades. Lucas played it cool as if he barely did a thing and didn’t stressed over, went sleepless, and skipped a dinner or two. 

Only Mark knew how much diligence Lucas put in his work. Lucas’ humility was attractive.

Mark was in deep. _Taeyong-o-in-distress was a plausibility too soon. Fuck!_

* * *

Mark began furiously writing his feeling out in his Microsoft Office in twelve point font size, TimesNewRoman with text alignment in justify to justify his real life crisis as his inspiration to produce authentic and organic fanfiction about his favourite fictional couples. Oh, the joy!

In the beginning, it helped Mark distress. He shaped his wistful wishes, his silly embarrassments, petty jealousy, rare but uncontrollable needs into paragraphs after paragraphs arranged in a subtle context. He made his unrequited feelings a source of accomplishment. It was easy to delude oneself to befit from their own misery in some kind of way.

Not longer after that, Mark got invested in creating his own original content and not about established canons which gave way to web novel platform. He started as a small self indulgent writer trying to connect with an audience and share their views. Mark’s skill were amateur, but he had his way with creating certain emotions, exploring the uncharted psyche, and experimenting. Mark’s works intrigued modern youth who were tired of conventional stereotypes.

Mark wasn’t an A-rate celebrity author but his fan base was remarkable. Besides, he enjoyed an outlet for his imagination as well as practice.

Everything seemed to sail smooth until Lucas found out, It was an accident, honestly, during the middle of second semester.

* * *

Lucas said he would be crashing with his Chinese friends at their senior Kun's —who also happened to be Johnny’s fried as well.

“It was gege's treat!” Lucas beamed, pulling on his clothes, before he left. “I will get some cup cakes for you, okay?”

Mark had smiled and waved Lucas off with a roll of eyes and amused simper.

Once Lucas was gone, Mark revelled in the privacy. Don't get him wrong. He loved Lucas’ presence— the boy would always had something interesting to share with Mark as they turn up to sleep on their beds respectively: lights off, the sound of their tired voices and giggles (mostly Lucas') echoing in their tiny room until they both somehow end up knocking out at the same time.

_Synchronized sleep? Awesome._

They say spending time with a stranger either makes you hate them or completely in love. Mark chose the later. Which was also a curse. He had many Lucas daydreams to the point where he would go ruddy and stammering and flustered and awkward duckling laughs as if he was caught stealing Lucas' underwear —no, he didn't ever— in the middle of hanging out with their groups and his focus on Lucas' enchanting way of enacting a funny incident.

(They did their own laundry like responsible adults. Sunday mornings were usually when the two of them would wake up at ungodly hours of the morning: barely washed up faces, brushed teeth, and clothed in booty shorts and hoodies, and found themselves huddled together at the corner in the laundry room, dozing off while their clothes were being washed. This inspired Mark's writing spirit —he wouldn't admit it was his own horniness speaking. Mark wrote a fanfiction about how Lord Darcy and Lady Elizabeth would be that one couple who would fight and then make out in the laundry shop at three in the morning. Boy, it was well received by the community. )

Hence, a break from Lucas was nice once in a while. It offered him a clear consciousness to pick apart his heart from his hormones, and go through his check lists, and ultimately, lament the loss of his inexistent love life with his adorable roommate. They could be many things, but Mark wasn't brave and Lucas' constitution didn't lean toward homogeneous particles. So far. Maybe he could be wrong, but did Mark want to test his theory? Possibly no. Perhaps, on graduation. A hit or miss, at least Mark wouldn't have to face Lucas after the rejection.

As usual, Mark found himself in front of his laptop, MS Word opened, and poured out his frustration into heart wrenching and dramatic paragraphs.

** The boy who dreamed a dream. (Working Title) **

A tragic story concerning a protagonist who fell for the lady of the house. He never dared vocalising his obvious crush, silently helping her out in time of needs only to be rid of credits by her pompous and proud fiancé. Despite never getting his much deserves recognition, the boy was happy since his lady was happy. On the eve of his Lady's marriage, he found her cold on her red soaked bed. The boy vowed revenge and the story follows his many fantasies of punishing the culprit and what if's. Ultimately, he achieved his goal and died along with the antagonist. A tragedy. Even more tragic for the boy's true love was the antagonist itself.

By the time Mark was finished designing the arcs and key acts, he was bawling his own eyes out, his throat numb, and his nose red. He wondered if his crush on Lucas would as tragic as the boy's end. (Mark only then realised, his status had gone from crush to love and he was ultimately fucked.)

Maybe he should get himself a bottle of soju and calm down.

He was about to move up when an inebriated Lucas knocked on their dorm window at the middle of the night. It was relevantly dark outside, kind of giving away the ominous vibes with clouds floating about. They were lucky their room was on the first floor.

"LUCCASS?" Mark shrieked, jumping away from his seat as he propelled his gaming chair backward with a startled dig at the ground.

Lucas face was flushed, palms pressed flat against the glass window. He was shivering too.

Mark rushed to open the lock and slide the window open. "What the fuck dude?" He whisper hissed, pulling Lucas' helplessly giant figure inside without crying bloody hell. "Bro, you are cold. fuck, you are drunk. I'm amazed you are alive, no offense."

Lucas wobbled to the bed (Mark's) and lied down. He bared a boyish smile at Mark with his limbs spread out and hands propped behind to support his weight.

Look at this fucker, acting all innocent and helpless. Tche!

Mark was a sucker for adorable men. Fuck, part nth.

"Stay here, I'm going to get some tea and meds for you." Mark nonchalantly commented, draping a thick sheet around Lucas' shoulders. "Yukhei, behave."

Perhaps, he should have tucked Lucas to sleep instead. Then the mess wouldn't have occurred in the first place.

Mark returned to their room only to find Yukhei engrossed in front of Mark's laptop, his feet tucked up and hands around his bigger frame.

The next morning saw an enthusiastic Lucas giggling and an equally unenthusiastic Mark on their way to the cafeteria across their dorm.

"Lucas, if you dare spill a word to anyone, I'll personally see you are six feet buried underground." Mark hissed, gliding his index across his neck in a quick cut.

"Markie. You can trust me. Hey, what that look supposed to mean? What you don't trust me?" Lucas whined, throwing his arm over mark's shoulder, shaking the smaller frame of his friend in dismal.

"Keep quiet. You are making a scene." Mark hissed and squinted while his lips remained upturned and head tiled to side.

Lucas shuddered, making silent noises before his voice found strength. "But, I'm reliable, you know."

"I do. But not at keeping things low profile, though." Mark grinned, devious, and shrugged.

"Meanie." Lucas huffed, leant his weight on Mark. He deflated. "You are so cruel."

_Not as much as you, you het, probably!_

They ate breakfast in peace, or as much as peace with a playful Lucas possible.

* * *

😭😭 It's unbetaed. And since I can't write long with patience, short updates, I guess?? hope it is a fun read.

[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/wongweed)


End file.
